Panoramic photography may be defined generally as a photographic technique for capturing images with elongated fields of view. In recent years, static viewpoint panoramic photography, obtained by pivoting a camera around a single viewpoint, has become increasingly popular due to the development of accessible electronic handheld device applications. Unlike a local panorama at a static viewpoint, a multiple viewpoint panorama is constructed from partial views at consecutive viewpoints along a path. There are many challenges associated with taking high quality multiple viewpoint panoramic images. Particularly, these challenges include parallax problems i.e. problems caused by apparent displacement or difference in the apparent position of an object in the panoramic scene in consecutive captured images. Also, these challenges include post processing problems because assembling the images may result in computationally intensive activity. Furthermore, these problems are heightened in a retail store environment, at least because the depth of field is short in the aisle of a store, and because of the high resolution required for further exploitation of the panoramic image through object recognition techniques.